Insanity Equals Hope
by evil older sister
Summary: Darkfic. Win lose or draw monotony is never fun, but insanity makes it all better rating to be safe. PS Never anger ancient castles
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity Equals Hope**

Disclaimer: Would I really be writing her I owned Harry Potter.

Monotonous, that sums up my currant existence very well. Monotony can be a very good thing, I hear Harry murmur from my left. True but this kind of monotony is the worst, I mean I get up eat my bread and water go about whatever tasks I am given and then come back here, I would even take potions class with Snape over this, I reply back. I told you that you would one day miss potions, 'Mione's tone was triumphant. I saw Neville today, I said to change the subject, and I don't know how much longer he will last. Do you think he will Break; Harry's voice was serious now. No I don't think he will break, I think he will do what Fred and George did, and there was no sarcasm in my voice because I could understand his worry. Breaking was the worst thing that could happen to one of us, when someone Breaks they sell out all their secrets just to be anything but what we were, slaves.

You see, the Dark Lord won the war, and declared himself king. He rules England, and even parts of the continent, those of us that opposed him, that he caught, fell into four categories; Dead, Slave, Prisoner, or Broken. Most of my family falls into the first. Mum and Dad were killed in battle, and I am actually glad for that, it saved them from being left to Lucius Malfoy's tender mercies. I haven't seen Bill or Charlie since they ran with their own families to America like most refugees, I can't blame them. Percy finally showed his Gryffindor spirit when he saved Mum, Ginny, and Fred from the Burrow when it burned, it cost him his life. Fred and George, they went out with a bang, and an understated one at that, Hermione comments with slight awe, they were found in their cell a few days after the battle, curled together like they were still in the womb, their wrists slit. They didn't stop there though, they had, early in the war created an air born toxin, which they injected into their blood. It only affected those with the dark mark; it also passed like a common cold, Half the Death Eaters Died before they realized what was happening, the rest are still very jumpy when ever someone coughs. Remus, as a half blooded, werewolf who fought for the other side, he died screaming in those first days. So did the ones that killed him, Harry pointed out, they should have known better then to make Siri watch the torture. Sirius, who found his way back from beyond the veil, something about the bond of a mate being stronger than some drapery, took five Death Eaters down with him the day they killed Remus, including one Peter Pettigrew. I have reason to believe that most of the professors, with the notable exception of Professor Dumbledore, whose head hangs on the wall of the great hall under a preservation charm, are imprisoned below us in the prisoner's dungeon, which for the most part makes people wish they were dead. Most of the students are Slaves though a few have Broke. The first to Break was Lavender, followed by Parviti and Dean as well as a few other people that I don't know. I can't help but feel lucky, I still have Harry and Hermione, and I can even chuckle at that sappy thought.

* * *

While one of the guards was showing a new recruit around the slaves' dungeon, they both heard a light chuckling, which caused the new recruit stop and try to find the source, the older guard, familiar with area, motioned the boy to follow him down the hall.

"No need no sneak up on this one, he won't be able to here you." The older man gestured for the kid to look in the cell, there sat an emaciated red head, recognizable as Ronald Weasley, on of the criminals who sought to destroy their lord, chatting at the skeletal remains of two people. "They say that it was his friends' deaths that finally did him in, mad as loon that one, but harmless, Now Queen Ginervra insists on meeting all the new guards personally" They turned and walked away, never seeing the maniacal smile that spread across the red heads face or the three pairs of eyes which shined malevolently through the darkness of the cell, nor did they hear three voices whispered from one mouth "_Soon_"

* * *

**Well that is all for now this will be a two part story which should be finished soon**. –CYA Evil Older Sister 


	2. Chapter 2

Another day another pool of blood to clean, even Salazar Slytherin would object to what the school is now. Soon after conquering the United Kingdom Voldemort, for there was no longer any reason to fear the name, what could he do to them that he had not already done? He had turned Hogwarts from a school to his royal castle. The hallways, which once rang with the laughter of a thousand years worth of children, now dressed itself with heavy silence broken by the hideous screams of the dying, or those that wished they were. For the first time since the war ended he entered the Great Hall, to clean, as it were. Where once hung the banners that showed off the pride of the students, now hung the macabre trophies of the dark lord's, now king's, triumph, as well as splattered blood from friends and family coating the walls like paint. Most that see it for the first time are sickened, but blood is no longer a bothersome thing. The mop up begins, it appears that the dark lord caught another traitorous family and executed them as examples recently; the blood was fresh and somewhat confused. It happened in that puddle of confused blood, for all blood gets confused as to why it is now longer in its owner, in the center of the hall. It was time.

* * *

When Ron Weasley began giggling many were confused but most of the guards dismissed it, they all knew that the man was crazy but harmless. The Slaves knew different however, he was crazy but never harmless. Blaise Zambini, one of the few Slytherins who denounced Voldemort, sent out the signals that, unknown to the guards, told the other slaves to remain alert and that the time was coming, though they could all feel it. Voldemort, his queen, the inner circle, and their families, all watched in amazement as one of the slaves began giggling into a puddle of blood and apparently, talking to it. He looked up and many thought they saw striking emerald and lovely chocolate streak through his sapphire gaze; they dismissed the notion, mistakenly, but oh well. His voice, still choked with laughter, filled the hall with two words, "It's Time". This was all that needed to be said as the blood caked on the stone walls liquefied and slid to the floor, leaving the walls as clean as when they were first built, if only for a moment, for the next the wall themselves began to bleed. Blood also burbled from the floor, and the enchanted ceiling, which had showed a sunny day before, now rolled with clods tinted red. The Blood puddles seemed to hiss at the guards, but each Slave that was touched by it started to be revitalized, ready to fight again.

"Bad Blood will tell", the lunatic in the center of the room cackled, "But good blood has better secrets. Got to be kind to blood or it won't tell, but I was and so the blood told, it's always about blood" the blood on the walls seemed to ripple and swirl shapes and even people seemed to be coming out of the walls, "Shouldn't have taken her children away from her, made her angry, made her weep" At this the swirling blood leapt out at them in the shape of Molly Weasley mouth open in a silent scream of pain and madness, then transformed into Lily Potter begging for the life of her child, and on into Narcissa Malfoy standing as strong and proud as she did when she took a green light for her beloved son, and finally Maryanne Granger lips spewing threats to those who would dare hurt her daughter. Forgotten Mother's, sacrifices to the hatred of one man. Mothers whose blood was spilt, whose lives were stolen, all for the sake of their children. As the figures faded back into the blood, the only one unaffected was Ron, who watched in silent amusement as the death eaters and guards drew away from the bloody images on the walls, frightened of the faces that they saw there, comrades, friends, enemies, all those that died by hand or command of Voldemort screamed their fates from the walls, demanding retribution, a tear of mourning, or even just acknowledgement of the hell they were trapped in.

"Naughty, naughty secrets, ooh 'Mione said that it was time to get a move on", a frown flitted its way across a demented face, almost as frightening as the manic grin of before. "You tried to take them away from me, and it couldn't work, it never works 'cause I am them and they are me, can't tell one from the other anymore, was the last straw for her, though, drenching her in her children's blood, forcing her to listen to her children's screams. You tried to turn home into hell and so she asked us to call to Hel, to collect her wayward children" at this statement a pulse went through the room, rippling the blood, chilling the guards and comforting the Slaves, as the spirits of the dead faded in to view, from the Stately Dumbledore to the quivering Cornelius Fudge, men and women, children and adults, death eaters and victims, all trapped and observing silently almost eagerly from the edges of the room, being careful not to touch the still bleeding walls.

That wasn't what held the attention of the room, however, it could even be said that there are those who didn't even notice the specters, so intent were they on the center of the room, where Ron Weasley had, seemingly, stood alone, but he was alone no longer. The spirits of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter seemed to flow from his body to wrap around him, showing that he was truly never alone, that they were one. Another pulse and two more figures came into view, one was extremely familiar, and all who saw her swore that she looked exactly like their mother. The other figures featured seemed to shift constantly it was hard to get an exact perception of what she looked like. Ron, with his two companions, bowed deeply first to the familiar figure then to the shape shifting one. "Lady Hogwarts, Lady Hel, it is a pleasure to see you both in person." Lady Hel looked around the room. Lady Hogwarts gave a light laugh and answered the silent question, "Go ahead, and collect your naughty children". The lady moved silently almost gliding through the gore that surrounded her and, starting with Voldemort and Ginerva collected her children. All she did was touch them and they would disappear, spirit, living, guard, prisoner, death eater, phoenix member, it mattered not, and a few of each were taken. Everyone silently watched as she approached the Marauders, she tapped Peter and he faded away then she paused at Sirius and Remus, who held each other tightly afraid that they were going to be separated, and for the first time she spoke, her voice gravelly but her words music "You two are of the few out of all my children that I will never collect, the ones whose hearts have touched darkness, but will never be consumed by it, I am… proud of you" then she went on collecting, oblivious to the gob smacked stares she was receiving.

Soon, she had finished and returned to the center. She spared a look of silent apology to the blood stained room and, without a sound, sunk into the puddle of blood as if she was never there. Lady Hogwarts at the exhausted Trio and spoke to them, "Rest now, you three deserves it". Smiling all the while, as Ron's body collapsed into the puddle of confused blood, the three spirits remained intertwined even as they faded with the others. Soon all that was left was the living and Lady Hogwarts herself. With one last glance around the red soaked room she vanished in a flash of light that blinded them all for a moment, and got rid of the blood. The last thing any heard was her whisper, which echoed throughout the castle, and some even said the country, "Rebuild, Remember, and Learn from the mistakes of the past."

* * *

Years later when laughter once again rang through the halls, Blaise Zambini, the History Professor, taught his students of an the war between two orphans, one twisted by hate, one surrounded by love an how insanity can equal Hope.

**END**

* * *

_Well what did you think? Don't forget R&R CYA-Evil Older Sister_


End file.
